


Love and War

by WWESpongefan



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWESpongefan/pseuds/WWESpongefan
Summary: Braun and Samantha(Sam) have been best friends for years, but a fight at a high school football game could have ended that friendship. Years go by and soon they realize they work for the same company. She starts off doing makeup but later wants to compete in the ring. She gains the attention of Randy Orton and they start dating. Things will go down. It's a battle of Love and War.





	1. Chapter 1

Love and War

Chapter One

Braun Strowman and Samantha have been friends since middle school. Samantha was the new girl and Braun was one of the first friends she made. They were always dating other people and never really thought about each other in a romantic way. Braun has always been kind of the defensive best friend, he always had her back. Once they got to high school, Braun was the strongest football player on the team and Samantha showed up to every game as a cheerleader. One night, her boyfriend broke up with her during halftime and embarrassed her in public. She was so heart broken and embarrassed she planned on staying in the ladies room until the game was over. Braun saw what happened and decided to take matters into his own hands. It was at that moment Braun started having feelings for Samantha. One of her other cheerleader friends came rushing into the bathroom and told her that Braun and her now ex boyfriend were fighting.

"Samantha! I know this probably isn't the best time, and I'm sorry for what happened to you tonight, but Braun and Jake are fighting!"

"What?!"

"Braun and Jake are fighting! I guess Braun heard what was going on and saw you run off crying and he stormed over and started yelling at Jake. The last thing I remember seeing was Jake pushing Braun, but Braun just shoved Jake to the ground."

Samantha had to pull herself together because she knew when Braun got into fights, things never ended well. She dried up her tears and rushed to the scene. Braun saw Samantha coming out and Jake sucker punched him in the face. Jake was surprised when Braun started laughing.

"Is that your best shot? My nine year old cousin can hit harder than you... and she's a girl."

Jake then rushed at Braun and tried to tackle him to the ground, but Braun picked him up with ease and slammed him down to the ground on his back. Jake didn't move for a minute, he just laid there in pain. Braun just stood over him, shouting out in anger.

"You always were a lousy quarterback, you never could take a hit, and you're a lousy excuse for a man too. A real man wouldn't embarrass a woman like that in public."

It was then that Samantha stepped in between Braun and Jake.

"Braun! What are you doing?! You need to stop this right now before you get yourself in trouble again."

"Are you kidding me?! I'm defending you right now. This guy goes and embarrasses you and breaks your heart, and you want me to stop?"

"It's not that big of a deal... I should have known it wasn't going to work out. I'm not worth the trouble... just walk away right now."

"Walk away? I'm your best friend, I've always had your back."

"Well then as my best friend... please... walk away."

Samantha looked over at Jake who was now starting to get up and she put her hand on Braun's chest trying to keep him back. She then gave Braun a small smile as she spoke to him.

"Thank you for standing up for me, but you can't go around starting fights like that."

"I didn't... he did by doing all of this in public."

Samantha sighed and grabbed Braun's arm and tried to drag him away. She thought it was finally over and Braun was going to get ready for the third quarter, but the last thing anyone expected was for Jake to go running his mouth again. He made sure he got everyone's attention.

"Hey Samantha!"

Everyone turned their attention back to Jake.

"Do you want to know why I broke up with you? It's because I always knew there was something going on between you and Braun. When you weren't with me, I would always see you two together. I guess I get it now... you wouldn't let me fuck you because you were always letting Braun fuck you, but I don't care anymore Braun... you can have the little whore."

This got a reaction from everyone around. Samantha didn't even have time to react or even know how to react, but all Braun saw was red and he slipped away from her and punched Jake in the face shattering his nose as blood poured from his nose. All it took was that one punch from Braun to knock Jake out, but Braun wasn't done. Jake was on the ground defenseless and Braun was beating the hell out of him and shouting at him.

"You Son Of A Bitch! I'll fucking kill you!"

Samantha was horrified at what she was seeing and knew that things were out of control when she saw the blood on Jake's face and Braun's hands. She wanted to stop what was happening, but the other cheerleaders held her back.

"Samantha no! It's too dangerous. He's too dangerous."

The other team members and even coaches had to pull Braun off of Jake. The police had arrived and placed Braun in handcuffs. Things had been bad before, but he had never been arrested. Braun looked at Samantha and saw the tears rolling down her face and the look of fear and shock on her face. Braun was now sitting in the back of a police car with his head held down. He knew he had lost control. The coach saw Samantha in tears and looked over at Jake who was now awake and being helped in the back of an ambulance. The coach rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Of course... all of this is because of a girl."

The coaches tried to get things back to normal. He had to put in two back up players, but with out Braun and Jake, they lost that night. Samantha didn't stick around for the end of the game, she called her parents to come and pick her up. Before she left, one of her friends came over to talk to her.

"Tonight has been a rough night... you know why Braun did what he did right? He's in love with you Samantha."

"No... he has a girlfriend. Braun and I are just friends... or at least we were. I wouldn't be surprised if he hates me after this... Braun has always had my back. He's my best friend, and he's just defensive over me I guess."

"Because he loves you! He beat the hell out of Jake... broke his nose and knocked him out."

"That doesn't mean he's in love with me... Jake was just being an asshole. I'm glad it's over between us. He was always wanting to have sex with me, but I told him no. So... because Braun and I are friends, and because I wouldn't have sex with Jake, he breaks up with me and calls me a whore. Fuck him! I'm glad Braun beat the hell out of him. I just wish he wouldn't have gotten in trouble for it."

Things were never quite the same after that night. The next time Samantha did see Braun, she apologized to him over and over again for what happened. Braun told her to stop apologizing and that it was no big deal. Braun and Samantha didn't really see each other much after that because it was senior year and they would be graduating. Braun could never get that image of her out of his head. The tears in her eyes and the look of fear. He always did have a strength above everyone else. That's where his nickname, "The Monster Among Men" first came from. Braun chose to stay away from Samantha out of fear of losing control like that night and scaring her away. Samantha stayed away because she was sure he hated her. They both went on to separate Universities. Samantha wanted to be a makeup artist for tv shows and movies. Braun stuck with sports like football and wrestling. Braun was good at football, but was better in wrestling and was one day signed by WWE. All those years had passed and Samantha and Braun had almost forgotten about each other, until the day Samantha got a job with WWE doing makeup. She never really watched WWE so she didn't know Braun worked there, but someone from WWE saw her work and decided to hire her. Alexa Bliss had actually become great friends with Samantha because she loved the way Samantha did her makeup. One day Alexa saw Braun and wanted to introduce Samantha to him, but little did she know, they already knew each other very well. It was then that all the memories came back. They had more good times together than bad. Both Samantha and Braun still remembered that night at the football game. Samantha thought that was just Braun being her best friend and being defensive over her. What they didn't know was that many other situations like that were to come in the future. As for right now, they both hoped things could get back to the way they were before. They were both happy to see each other since it had been since high school. She was just the way he remembered her, about 5ft 6 inches, long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore make up even though she didn't really need it. Samantha smiled at him and finally spoke to him again for the first time in years.

"Hi Braun."

(To be continued. I'm really excited already and this is just the first chapter. I really hope people will read this story. I was kind of disappointed by the lack of reviews from my last multi-chartered story. I'd like to think I'm improving as a writer. This the end of the first chapter, and I will keep writing regardless, but a review would be appreciated. Thanks for reading.)


	2. Chapter 2

(I know it's been forever since I've updated. I've wanted to at times, but I've either been busy with work, or just simply haven't been motivated. I haven't forgotten about the story, to those who have been waiting, thank you. I'll try not to keep everyone waiting so long next time, but finally, here is chapter two.)

Love and War

Chapter Two

Samantha and Braun knew each other very well, they went to school together, things were never really the same between them after Braun's fight with her ex. They went onto separate universities and almost forgot about each other and never thought they would see each other again. Little did they know, they would both end up working for the same company. Samantha had just finished up with Alexa's makeup. Samantha had a job doing makeup in WWE, but had slowly started gaining interest in the women competing in the ring. She was hoping to start training soon, but she also wanted to keep her job doing makeup. Samantha was still fairly new and didn't know who all worked for WWE. Alexa was going to introduce Samantha to Braun, but once they saw each other, they smiled at each other and what Alexa didn't know was that they already knew each other very well. Samantha smiled at him and spoke to him for the first time in years.

"Hi Braun."

Braun smiled right back at her, she was just how he remembered her.

"Hey Samantha."

Alexa backed up a bit.

"You two already know each other?"

Samantha smiled as she had her phone in her hand now.

"Yeah... Braun and I went to school together. We were best friends."

Alexa smiled at this, she wondered if anything else could have went down.

"Just best friends?"

Samantha was trying not to blush now, she never really thought about it, but her friends back then kept trying to tell her that Braun was in love with her when he beat the hell out of her ex. She just passed it off as him being her defensive best friend and that her ex was being an asshole, but could she have had feelings back then too? Now she wondered if he possibly could have back then, but then she remembered that he was arrested because of her and that things were never really the same after that night. There was no way that after that, and after not seeing each other for years that he could possibly feel the same. Braun remembered that night as well... her ex had broken up with her and embarrassed her in front of everyone. He lost his temper and beat the hell out of him, he could have killed him that night. Once Braun was arrested and put in the back of a cop car, he saw the tears in her eyes and the look of fear on her face. He was a monster, he lost control, if she did ever like him, he probably scared her away that night. He knew it was for the best to stay away from her. He didn't want her to get hurt because of him, he never wanted to see that look of fear on her face again. Once they went onto separate universities, he never thought he would see her again. Now here she was in front of him again just as beautiful as ever. Alexa had noticed that they had both gone silent and thought it was best to leave.

"Well... I'll just leave you two alone so that you can catch up."

Alexa went on her way and Braun and Samantha were left on their own. It had only been about five years since they've seen each other, but it felt like it had been so much longer. Samantha just wanted things to be the way they used to be, she missed her best friend, they way they would always joke around and always have each other's back. She wanted to move on from that night at the football game.

"Hey Braun... long time no see. How have you been?"

"I've been good... just focused on sports in college, then WWE hired me. Heh... it's crazy how this small town football kid has now become a big time WWE star..."

Braun was quiet for a minute as he looked at her.

"You look great Samantha... what have you been up to? When did you start working here?"

Samantha blushed at his compliment, but answered him back anyway.

"I went to college to focus on make up. I wanted to be a makeup artist for tv shows and movies. I guess someone from WWE was impressed and hired me. It's about my third week here. I don't get to see much of the show, I didn't know you worked here. I've seen some of the women's matches and that's impressed me. I talked to someone about possibly training in the ring. I still want to keep my job doing makeup, but I've really been impressed by what these ladies can do and thought, I want to do that too. Alexa and I have become really close in the short time I've worked here, she mist really like the way I do her makeup. She said this is a tough business to get into, but I told her I was ready for a challenge. She said she would be happy to help train me."

Braun seemed very encouraging in his response.

"Oh yeah, Alexa is one of the best in the business right now. You can learn a lot from her."

Things were quiet again as Samantha just couldn't get that night out of her head.

"You know Braun... things were never really the same after that football game. You got arrested and I couldn't help but think it was my fault. I tried apologizing to you, but things were never really the same. We never really saw each other after that and I always thought you hated me because if it."

"No... I didn't hate you... we just went our separate ways after that. I saw the tears on your face and the look of fear... I never wanted to see that look again. I stayed away to protect you... I'm a monster, I lost control. But now... I don't have to worry so much about losing control. I can beat people up amd get paid for it. Now I live up to my name, The Monster Among Men. I never blamed you that night, now it time for you to stop blaming yourself. We both need to move past that night... start over you know?"

"Well... I agree about the moving on part, but I don't know about starting over. I just want things to be the way they used to be... you know... we would always joke with each other and we always had each other's back."

Braun smiled at this.

"We really had some great times together. Now that we'll both be traveling with WWE, that will give us plenty of time to get back to the way things were, catch up some more. It was really great seeing you again Samantha... I have to go get ready for my match."

"Ok... see you later Braun."

Once Braun was gone, another hour had passed by and Alexa came back to talk.

"Ok... so I won my match, everyone on social media has been talking about me and how great I look. Thanks by the way, great job on the hair and makeup as always."

"No problem."

Alexa was quiet for a minute until she remembered that her and Braun had a conversation earlier.

"So... how are things between you and Braun?"

"We haven't seen each other in years. We were best friends in school, but a situa came up and things were never really the same afterwards. My ex broke up with me and embarrassed me in fromt of everyone, and Braun, being my defensive best friend beat the hell out of him and got arrested."

Alexa interrupted her for a minute.

"You know he did that because he loved you right?"

"That's what my friends told me then, but I didn't believe them. He had a girlfriend at the time... I always thought he hated me after that, we didn't really see each other much after that. I always thought he hated me, but we talked about it earlier tonight and he said he stayed away to protect me... that he saw the tears in my eyes and the look of fear when he was arrested. I felt so guilty because he got arrested because of me. He said that he lost control and that I need to stop blaming myself."

Alexa thought about this.

"Maybe he thinks you're afraid of him, or he's afraid of hurting you. Did you ever have feelings for him?"

"I don't know... maybe. We were always just best friends who would joke around and have each other's back. Now that we both work for the same company, maybe we can get that friendship back."

Alexa was quiet and nodded like she understood, but wondered if Samantha and Braun could possibly end up in a relationship.

It was the last match of the night, Samantha would glance up at the tv every now and again. She heard one of the announcers going crazy.

"RKO outta nowhere!"

"Hey Alexa... who is that?"

"Oh... that's Randy Orton. He has tons of fangirls in the WWE Universe... he's a tough guy to understand. He's a good looking guy... but he's not my type. I think he's single now... I could intro you to him if you want me to."

Samantha saw Braun as a friend, but wasn quite sure what to think of Randy yet.

"I don't know... something doesn't seem right about him."

"Aw come on... Randy just plays a bad guy on screen. You said you and Braun were just friends... you're single... Randy is single."

"I don't know... I think I need to wait a while... Maybe I'll pay more attention to him in his next match."

"Ok... but a guy like Randy isn't going to be single for very long."

Samantha knew Alexa was probably right. Randy was an attractive looking guy, but she needed to know more about him. The last time she dated a guy purely on looks, he ended up breaking her heart and embarrassing her in front of everyone at a football game. She packed up her equipment for the night and headed for the parking lot. She had her eyes on Randy during his match, but what she didn't know was that she had caught his attention as she was leaving. He started talking to Samoa Joe as he watched her leave.

"Hey Joe... who is that leaving with Alexa?"

"Some new makeup girl. She's been here for about three weeks. Seems like she's become good friends with Alexa... I think her name is Samantha."

"Samantha?... She probably goes by Sam... Do you think she's single?"

"Maybe... but don't you think she's a bit young for you?"

"What... are you trying to say I'm old Joe? I'm not even in my forties yet. She's probably mid twenties, early thirties maybe. I don't know how old she is... but she's hot, maybe I should go get to know her sometime."

Randy watched entranced as his prey escaped for the night.

(To be continued. Seems like just as Samantha and Braun started getting close again Randy had to slither his way in... because he's a Viper. Lol. Anyway, this is the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading, send me a review. I'll try not to keep everyone waiting so long for the next update.)


End file.
